Summer Negotiations
by Sarenidipity
Summary: Who would've thought you'd have to negotiate yourself out of having everyone in the Black Order know about it? And with no one else other than Lavi! Light Yuvi and AreRina. Rated for mild language and other content. Fluff/crack.


**AN: Firstly, this is one of my first -Man fanfics in, well.. a while. And the first I've actually _published_. So, yeah. Constructive criticism would be fantastic. But, other than that, here it is.**

**AN: Oh, and. Credit to MidnightUnderMoonlight for allowing me to use a bit of an idea from her story, Summer Scars, and because I read that, this story was made. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

It was summer again at the Black Order, the agonizing heat and the many people crowding the building enough to drive someone insane. Unfortunately for a certain white-haired boy, he couldn't do exactly what the other males were doing, more specifically the annoyingly cheeky red-haired one, Lavi, who would take his shirt off and run around the building as such.. but not the british boy and his Japanese enemy; Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda. If Allen were to do that, well, mind as well be ready to hit the grave, for Komui did not approve of him doing so, and Kanda had been led to believe he would lose dignity, so he settled for a training shirt. Lavi? Sure, he could.. Komui did mind it, but not as much as his concern with Allen. He had seen the way he and Lenalee would look at each other as they casually walked by each other in the halls, and he would certainly not allow such to befall upon his innocent younger sister!

And, sadly, the poor boy had to simply walk around in the bare heat of the season. He had put on clothes similar to the ones he wore at the Asian Branch, but he couldn't go past that without being attacked by Komui's robotic devices --- the Komurin. He cringed at the thought of that, only to be seen by Lavi, who was energetic as always.

"Hey, moyashi! Aren't you going to have a heat stroke in that?!" He grinned, knowing about what Komui had told the boy the previous day. Allen simply scowled, about to beat the elder teen into oblivion.. that is, unless Lenalee Lee hadn't of walked into the conversation. She was wearing the same short dress she had worn the day the Level 4 attacked Headquarters, the pink chinese design adding onto her beauty.

At least, that's what Allen thought.

He would never, EVER, on his _**life, **_let anyone know about that thought. Not even the elder man, Link, who was constantly supervising Allen. That is, until he went to go bake yet _another_ cake. Besides, Lenalee would've scared him off. When she wants to talk to Allen, she gets to talk with Allen.

"Allen! Don't hit him! Lavi! Don't pout, you started the whole problem.. as always." She sighed, grabbing the younger boy's arms and pulling him back, much to his protest.

"Lenalee! C'mon, lemme go! Just one hit! Well.. maybe le-" His bickering was cut off by her promptly smacking him on the head with a fist, causing him to trail off and calm down.

"You two are _so_ childish sometimes! It's like I'm surrounded by five-year-olds again.." She looked over to Lavi, who was currently putting on his "I'm-so-mistreated" act, accompanied with him being on the floor and 'crying'.

"Lenaleeeeeeeee! He hit me!" He whined, putting on his best pouty-face he could manage. He sniffled loudly, pointing at his cheek, which had a slight pink tinge, nothing more.

"Don't call me a moyashi, then!" Allen called out, standing up slowly. Lavi frowned, blinking as he thought of an unused name for the boy.

"Fine then, short stack." Allen seethed, but immediately stopped when Lenalee smacked them both. It wasn't as great of an impact as she could achieve with her dark boots, but it worked. Both looked at her dumbly, more over shock than pain.

"B--he-- Lenalee!" The two boys chorused, both now pouting. Sheshook her head and rolled her eyes, walking away, dragging Allen away with her, still in slight shock.

* * *

It may have been only morning, but it was already hot outside. Lenalee had just walked to Allen's room, put him up on the bed, and opened his window. No wonder it was like his room was on fire, his window was sealed shut. He was already dozing off, so she simply left to wander into the dining hall.

After more thought, she had decided she wasn't really hungry, so Lenalee settled for water. Pretty simple for a hot summer day, yes? She sat down a bit away from the usual spot where her, Lavi, Kanda, and Allen would normally sit since she wanted to rest for a while before everyone wandered in and caused a ruckus.

Well, of course, it didn't last long, because Lavi just _had_ to interrupt her quiet-time by running in and yelling out, "Moyashi, sa! Where'd ya go, short stack?!" Lenalee simply sighed, knowing it was too good to last long enough to make a difference.

"He's.. sleeping?" Lenalee called out to him, but it came out of more of a question. Allen... _sleeping_? When he was _always_ eating at this time? What did the summertime do to him?! Lavi must've thought the same thing, because he tilted his head and stared, dumbfounded. But, he couldn't exactly do such, due to the fact that Allen just walked up behind him casually and knocked him over with a fist to the back of his head, then continued to get his tower of food. Lavi's time for a nap, apparently.

Lenalee shrugged. _He probably needed that, anyways, _she thought. Triumphantly, Allen walked over, sitting beside her, silently beginning to eat his mound of food. She stared at him, and still to this day, she couldn't understand how he could eat so much and not gain a single _pound_. It was amazing to her. But then again, that wasn't surprising for some other people. Lavi slowly came up with his breakfast, tugging Kanda along by the ear.. and of course, he had Mugen to his throat.

"Baka Usagi!" The japanese boy yelled out, seconds away from beheading the poor Lavi. Lenalee, of course, stared at both of them with that "Don't make me kill you" look. Slowly, they calmed down, and the insults began between Kanda and Allen.

"So, Moyashi, fattening yourself up for the _winter months_? Not that I would eat such a _distasteful pig_, but nonetheless, someone would like to use you as a Christmas decoration." He snerked, eating his soba like it was something he did daily, and it wouldn't change for a long time, until noodles suddenly disappreared.. well, this was true.

"Moyashi? Fattening? Distasteful _pig_? Christmas decoration..?" At that, he had flashbacks of when he was with Mana, when he adopted the young Allen on Christmas, then began reminisce.. well, more like dread, about the times with Cross and his womanizing, drunken self during the Winter holidays. Allen sighed deeply while hiding his eyes under his bangs, not wanting to remember those _fun_ times. Yeah, sure. _Fun,_ alright.

"Allen..?" Lenalee broke the silence, staring at him with concern. "Did he say something wrong?" She had already known a little bit about how Mana adopted Allen on Christmas, but little apart from that. She never put _Allen_ and _Christmas_ together. Nonetheless, he just shook it off and began to make his journey to drop his mountain of dishes off. They sat in silence for most of the time they were there, apart from Allen and Lenalee chatting about the same things they would every day. Kanda would insult Lavi, and Lavi would aggravate him further by retorting with a "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-channnnnnnn~", which would make him roll his eyes. He _hated_ to be called by his given name, and Lavi knew it, and used it against him.

* * *

That evening, when everything was cooling off and Allen wasn't on the verge of having a heat-induced stroke, or Kanda wasn't about faint from "lack of sleep" - which Lenalee wouldn't buy - Lenalee and the trio of boys, against their will, made their way to the roof of headquarters and took a seat on the stone benches that were around. After dinner, of course. There was a small tree, though the limbs covered most of the area they were in, that they all decided to sit under. Allen had ended up beside Lenalee and Lavi beside Kanda, who was on the stone pavement, trying to get Lavi away from him so he could have at least a little bit of space for _once._

It was cooler than it was that afternoon, and Allen and Kanda, though he would never openly admit it, were thankful. She had brought them up to just have some time to get away from the crowds of people in the building, or the _castle, _as people would sometimes put it. Truthfully, all of them had agreed on one thing; It was nice to be in peace and away from everything. But, hardly anyone would admit that to one another, as always. Lenalee stared at the sunset, the sky clear of clouds as far as the eye could see. She put her head on his shoulder, blinking at him when his face flushed with a pink tinge, but not making any further actions.

Lavi, being Lavi, had to ruin the moment. "Lenalee-chan and Allen, sitting on a roof~. K--" And, as expected, Allen and Lenalee scowled. Lenalee activated her dark boots, but not before Allen activated his and smacked at him hard enough to knock him back from where the two were sitting a few feet. That's when Lenalee came in and gladly kicked him over to Kanda. He was offended, but was used to it by now, having things like the sort done to him regularly by the duo of 'lovebirds', as he would say. They would both blush and then kick his ass. Kanda would sit there silently and watch, grinning at what the stupid rabbit got himself into. What a support he was to the abused red-haired, _innocent_ boy.. that was in his dreams, at least. Even he knew that in reality, he was far from innocent. He even tried hitting on Lenalee! That was one of the few times Komui and Allen actually teamed up to take him down, which is rare to say in the least.

Nonetheless, the two sat back down, Lenalee on one side of the bench, Allen on the other, while Lavi cuddled against Kanda, who had Mugen unsheathed and staring at him as if he was a mad-man. They decided to sleep up on the roof -- well, more like they all fell asleep on it without a vote. It was relaxing for the four of them, and it certainly felt hell of a lot cooler.

* * *

Come morning, Kanda was the first one up. As he took in his surroundings, he noticed something, or _someone,_ beside him, holding onto him and cooing "Yuuuuuuuu-channnnn~". It was none other than Lavi. Needless to say, he was angry, but simply rolled his eyes with a "che", and scooted away.

Looking up at Lenalee and Allen, well. Allen was laying down on the large bench, and Lenalee curled up by his side, the both of them holding each other in a tight embrace. But, the silence didn't last for long. Lavi had awoken, and had gotten up without Kanda knowing and attempted to tackle hug him. Kanda simply sighed, shifting to the side, which sent Lavi sprawling across the terrace, landing upside-down and disoriented.

"Aw, Yuu-chan! Why'd ya do that for?" He whined out, pouting. Kanda ignored him, and when Lavi got the point he wasn't going to respond, he stood and walked over to find out what the other was staring at. He nearly keeled over, but instead decided it would probably wake the two up with Kanda yelling about it and all. Instead, he decided to wake them up with a loud noise and use it _against_ them. The things he could get for him not ratting them out to everyone among the Black Order! Kanda apparently didn't give a damn about it, because when he whispered it to him, grinning in the process, the Japanese man simply rolled his eyes and further ignored his childish motivations.

Unable to find a proper object that would create a noise loud enough to wake the two up, he resorted to shake them until they stirred, and then lean against the tree - taking Kanda with him - and acting asleep. Well, first, he did some _adjusting_ to the positions they were in a bit. Maybe not 'a bit', but more or less 'a lot'. Surprisingly, it _worked_. And the look on their faces was priceless. Lenalee was now on top of him, her arms around him tightly and her head buried into the crook of his neck with her face in his hair. He was also practically in the same position, just under her. They stared blankly for a few seconds, unaware of the situation, until Allen muttered something about extra weight, then they both realized the same fact: _They were sleeping, embracing each other, and Lenalee was on top of him._

Needless to say, the two cried out while Lenalee rolled off onto the other side of the bench, still staring with a cherry-red face and wide eyes, Allen's expression no different. They were very embarrassed, if not mortified..what if Lavi saw? Surely everyone in the Order would know.. even Komui!

And that was just the beginning of what Lavi called Plan MLAP.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Again, constructive criticism would be appreciated, but if I get flamed, well.. sucks to be me, can't be stopped. But if you give constructive criticism then you get cookies.. well, possibly. Thanks for reading, I'll start working on chapter 2 soon, but right now, really busy and all. Anyway, see you all soon!**


End file.
